


Лёгкая музыка

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Related, Estrangement, M/M, Non-Chronological, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Sexual Tension, affection issues, total psychological drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Девять часов вечера оказываются девятью часами и в эту секунду, и через час, и через два, и Мацуде до сих пор двадцать шесть лет с небольшим, и он думает, что влюблён.





	Лёгкая музыка

Not returning  
for ten years:  
Forgot the path  
I came by.  
(531)  


Сейчас ночь, невнятное время: верхние этажи; полностью меблированные, но пустующие комнаты, в которых даже днем лишь приглушенным эхом, сквозь стены, проносится шум расходящихся дверей и шорохи шагов, а в такие часы и вовсе ничего не слышно — находиться здесь очень неловко, догадываться, что эти комнаты строились без особенной цели и, наверное, ни для кого не предназначались, очень странно: в этой стране так не делается, в этой стране человеку порой нужно ровно столько места, сколько занимают его руки, ноги, голова и костюм; полутемные коридоры и выложенные сероватой плиткой полы, настолько чистые, что по ним и ходить совестно: можно смотреться, как в зеркало — только вот разглядывать свою недоспавшую физиономию совсем не хочется; их рабочее место, всё завалено бумагами: документы, списки, дела, стенограммы, фотографии, иногда попадается что-нибудь личное, записи или пометки на полях — так что под конец дня волей-неволей получается беспорядок, который по непонятной причине всегда испаряется к утру: они забываются ненадолго, часа на три, не могут ведь люди совсем не спать, а потом видят перед собой листы, аккуратно разложенные по стопкам, но удивляться этому, как хотя бы месяц назад, больше не спешат; два дивана, появившиеся здесь не так и давно, однако уже обжитые и, кажется, немного продавленные; свет решили выключить: осталось только две лампы прямо над столами и искусственное мерцание экранов, но этого хватает; на высоких окнах — плотно закрытые жалюзи молочного цвета; а за неподвижными жалюзи — город.

Поначалу Мацуда то и дело неожиданно останавливался на полпути, почти воровато озирался, не наблюдает ли кто, но никто не наблюдал, и он шел к этим окнам, будто ноги сами его туда несли, приклонялся к стеклу и смотрел на улицу: на небо, на солнечные блики, на соседние здания, на дорогу, на маленькие автомобили и крохотных людей; он изо сна смотрел в сон — и всё увиденное было таким далеким, но живым, и Мацуда мог бы стоять там часами, но работа рано или поздно напоминала о себе: либо он спохватывался сам, либо кто-нибудь окликал его — и он, единственный раз глубоко и с каким-то отчаянием вздохнув, вспоминал, что, в конце концов, не ему одному тяжело работается и не ему одному тоскливо, собирал бумаги и папки и торопливо отбегал прочь. Поначалу окна были всегда открыты нараспашку, а теперь целыми неделями стоят нетронутыми, и снаружи не доносится ни ветра, ни света: всё, что лежало вне этих стен, выцвело, и остались только молочные жалюзи, и Мацуда, сам не замечая того, больше не рвется туда и не хочет одергивать светлую ткань.

Может, привык.

 

_Что тебе нужно?_

Это — маленький вопрос, который может затеряться среди прочих.

 

Их в комнате двое, он и Айзава-сан: они сидят в серых и хлипких офисных креслах, даже не устроиться свободно, держат в руках списки имен, смотрят, потирая глаза, в монитор и работают. На них всегда лежит какая-то непонятная ответственность, даже ночью ее не становится меньше, и они работают, и работают, и работают, и в последнее время Мацуда совсем перестал понимать, зачем они по сотне раз сверяют одно и то же, ведь и со вчерашнего дня, и с прошлой недели вообще ничего не поменялось, в этом деле даже Рюдзаки запутался, раскатывает между ними, насупившись, капризничает и без зазрения совести требует от Мацуды еще больше кофе, а если даже Рюдзаки ничего не может придумать, то куда уж им; и Мацуда спрашивал об этом у Айзавы-сана уже много раз, он потерял счет своим вопросам, но не может удержаться от лишнего, даже пустякового повода поговорить, и Айзава-сан давно бы должен был потерять терпение, но вместо этого долго, устало глядит на Мацуду так, что его взгляд точно такой же непонятный, как и призрачная ответственность, и, действительно, сначала он говорит именно про нее, а потом, наконец, про то, что всё-таки Мацуда — необучаемый. А еще, полуотвернувшись, признается, что сам постоянно думает об этом и поджидает момента, когда всё начнется сначала, что этот месяц обернулся ненормальным затишьем, как будто они замерли у самого края и до падения осталось одно неверное движение, — но всё-таки... нет, лучше ты не слушай, это даже смешно, до такой-то степени эти слова неправильные: в их положении допускать подобные мысли означает сдаться заранее, а они не для того настолько далеко зашли; сейчас кажется, что их усилия не имеют смысла, и от того трудно вообще что-либо делать, но если трудно, нужно себя пересиливать: если же опустишь руки, то никогда ничего не добьешься.

_Ты же понимаешь, а, Мацуда?_

_Понимаешь?_

М-м-м, да-да, мне кажется, что да, и Мацуду снова завораживают даже не сами слова, и не их содержание, и не обстоятельства, которые к ним привели, а то, что их произносит Айзава-сан — Мацуда засматривается на слова, произносимые и произнесенные, и на губы, которые дают им начало, такой удивленный, будто ничего интереснее за всю жизнь не видел, и он понимает, правда, он всё понимает, но и так же легко, с какой-то навязчивой радостью забывает, чтобы, если повезет, услышать еще раз.

Да, я всё… я, наверное, так и… Нет.

_Мацуда._

Ему, впрочем, нечасто везет.

 

Интересно, всё-таки о чем, пусть даже и не с ним, любит разговаривать Айзава-сан?

 

У Айзавы-сана есть: светлый костюм (и кто носит такие цвета?), прическа, которая сама собой бросается в глаза (и кто в наше время соглашается на такую добровольно?), вычищенные темно-коричневые ботинки (в коридорах их особенно хорошо слышно, и звук этих шагов Мацуда не спутает ни с каким другим), телефон, в котором номеров чуть ли не больше, чем в справочнике, широкий черный зонт, кожаный портфель и планшет с бумагами.

Не так чтобы много, не так чтобы мало — человек и человек, ну и ладно, так половина управления ходит, — а Мацуде оказалось достаточно. 

 

Поручения постоянно повторяются, капризов не становится меньше, смысл заданий тоже не меняется: они пытаются нащупать упущенное, ступить на след, а в конечном итоге лишь ловят ветры, они выучили все моменты дела наизусть и чувствуют, как неестественно медленно тянутся лишенные пользы дни; если честно, Мацуда догадывается, что Айзава-сан прекрасно бы справился с этими заданиями в одиночку, даже лучше, чем с его участием, но вызвавшись единожды — он и забыл, почему так сделал: скорее всего, решил, что работать одному гораздо тяжелее, чем вдвоем, да еще и с таким ответственным человеком, как Айзава-сан, — после осознал, что отчаянно хочет, чтобы так оставалось и дальше, и не смог ничего с собой поделать, напрашиваясь чуть ли не при каждом удобном случае безо всякого чувства вежливости и меры, и Айзава-сан, как ни странно, был не против, а как будто доволен или даже рад, и в конце концов просто и прямо спросил, чего Мацуда так настойчиво добивается, а Мацуда честно признался, благо его причины были совсем уж нехитрыми — наверное, это прозвучало несуразно: тогда Айзава-сан набрасывал какие-то слова на листе бумаги и после ответа Мацуды поднес, задумавшись, ручку ко рту и слегка прикусил; он с прищуром всмотрелся в Мацуду и, видимо, что-то для себя решив, сердечно рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

На работе Айзава-сан редко позволял себе открыто смеяться.

С того времени, как по негласному соглашению, он стал звать Мацуду сам.

 

_Эрико? Ты меня хорошо слышишь? Хорошо слышишь? Да? Странно: с моей стороны тебя заглушают помехи. Немного. Что-то со связью... Почему, нет, я ведь специально тебе позвонил... Как дела дома? Как Юми-тян? Кто сказал? Правда? Я и не сомневался... Нужно её поздравить, получается? А ты ей трубку передать не можешь? Ладно... Тогда похвали Юми-тян за меня. Я понимаю, понимаю... Ну что мне тебе ответить? Я виноват, но и ты меня пойми: ради кого всё это делается? Тебя плохо слышно, Эрико, повтори... Мне и самому хочется поскорее. Да, сегодня получится, к ужину успею. Вечером буду дома... Что ты такое говоришь?.. Когда это я тебе врал в последний раз, а, Эрико? Ну, не надо... Не надо, Эрико. Хорошо? Вечером приеду домой. И я по вам._

 

Кто, постоянно соприкасаясь с неким человеком и неизменно сходясь с ним на бессчетных перекрестках лицом к лицу, по своей бы то воле или нет, способен безошибочно отследить, когда именно заканчивается прошлое видение из-за полуприкрытых век, скудости которого впоследствии неприятно поражаешься, и становится очевидным, что всё это время твое знание было откровенно ложным; кто способен ощутить тот неуловимый момент, когда осознаются и обращаются в ничто застарелые заблуждения, когда за пеленой привычного раскрывается необъятное множество деталей, которые принимались тобою как должное, а теперь бросаются в глаза и кружат голову, и с какой-то новой силой воспринимается естественная мысль, что детали всегда составляют целое, что удивительное исходит из удивительного, и одному обстоятельству больше невозможно перестать изумляться: неужели этот человек появился рядом со мной так давно, и я этого не понимал?  
Большинство не способно, и Мацуда ни в коем случае не был исключением из большинства: он не задавался подобными вопросами — ему такого, откровенно говоря, и в голову ни разу не приходило — и едва ли собирался наблюдать за тончайшими порывами собственной души, особенно по отношению к Айзаве-сану, просто так вот...

_Удивительное исходит из удивительного — обыденное исходит из обыденного — глупость исходит только из глупости. Просто так ничего не бывает. У тебя ведь всё на лице написано. Ты не умеешь врать, а раз не умеешь — то и не берись. Не отговаривайся, оправдание плохое. Не вышло у тебя. Опять ничего не вышло._

...просто в один из дней он посмотрел, как всегда, на Айзаву-сана — когда именно, Мацуда не помнит, все даты смешались в одно бесконечное число, но в памяти резко отпечаталась картинка: всегдашняя комната, утро, примерно половина седьмого, он проснулся для себя слишком рано, Айзава-сан — для себя слишком поздно; точнее, вот, только-только поднимается, припухшее небритое лицо, руки раскинуты в разные стороны, пиджак вчера снял, а галстук уже не успел, и узел по-небрежному растянулся, рубашка смялась, кое-где выскочила из-под пояса брюк, две верхних пуговицы расстегнулись, волосы сбились набок, на левой щеке остался запутанный след от ткани; Айзава-сан опирается на локти, привстает, зевает, пару раз жмурится и потирает глаза, смотрит на часы — он и хотел бы упасть обратно, но понимает, что дел сегодня предстоит много и работа никого ждать не станет, — чувствует, что за ним наблюдают, оборачивается, замечает Мацуду, веселеет и вполголоса, хрипло спрашивает: “Какие ты большие глаза делаешь… Что, Мацуда, смешной я? Ты, кстати, выглядишь не лучше моего,” — и желает ему доброго утра, и, с одной стороны, Мацуде столько хочется сказать, но с другой стороны, он постоянно о чем-то говорит, постоянно, и едва ли кого-либо вдумчиво, по-настоящему слушает, а необыкновенные минуты, когда всё хорошо и ничего не хочется менять, выдаются настолько редко, что если он испортит одну из таких минут очередным дурацким словечком, то, наверное, сам себя никогда за то не простит, и ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как кивнуть и пожелать Айзаве-сану доброго утра в ответ.

Наверное, тогда Мацуда попросту обнаружил то, что ни для кого другого не явилось бы таким уж большим открытием: он обнаружил, что Айзава-сан на работе и вне ее — это два совершенно разных человека. 

 

_Что тебе нужно?_

Это — простой, даже грубый вопрос, а количество ответов к нему — бесконечно.

 

— А он замолчал, еще сильнее сгорбился, ко мне свой стул развернул, голову наклонил, надулся так, знаете, будто меня самого готов на месяц в камеру посадить и ему ничего за это не будет, и говорит мне: «Однако вам, Мацуда-сан, я настоятельно рекомендую пройти профессиональную переподготовку. Это вы, надеюсь, в состоянии сделать?». Профессиональную переподготовку!.. Айзава-сан, что это вообще значит? Ну не удержал я поднос, ну пролил я этот кофе на него и его пирожные, так и что с того? Разве меня на официанта обучали? Да еще и так страшно смотрит... Я его даже боюсь иногда. Понимаете, Айзава-сан, в первые дни я просто к его виду привыкнуть не мог, а теперь... Он, знаете, на привидение похож, тоже бледный, двигается странно и всё такое — только привидения проклянут насмерть, и на этом всё заканчивается, а этот ещё и ругается... То есть, не ругается, а... Он даже ругается не как все нормальные люди! И почему дураком всегда выхожу я, Айзава-сан? Зачем обзываться? Так нечестно, обидно очень... Вы, наверное, Айзава-сан, тоже думаете, что я дурак? Я не хотел бы, чтобы вы меня таким считали... Но это ничего, даже если и считаете, на вас бы я не обиделся: вы, мне кажется, всегда справедливо думаете. Вам можно...

— Мацуда.

— Да, мне почему-то... Айзава-сан?

— Ответь-ка мне на один вопрос. Пожалуйста.

— Какой?

— Ты извини, конечно: может быть, я ошибаюсь, но у тебя с семьёй какие отношения?

— Хорошие... Всегда были хорошие, наверное...

— И никаких проблем?

— Нет... А зачем вы спрашиваете?

— Мацуда, ответь на поставленный вопрос. Ты уверен?

— Ну, да. Я как-то и не думал никогда по-другому...

— Ага... Ну что ж. Ошибся, значит... Ты про Рюдзаки рассказывал — так что дальше было?

— Ошибся? О чем вы, Айзава-сан? Я не понимаю, зачем...

 

Интересно, как выглядел Айзава-сан, когда ему самому было двадцать шесть?

 

Мацуда честно и долго работал, но всё-таки не выдержал — он уснул, как в лихорадке, на продавленном диване и видит сон: Айзава-сан опускается на колени, приклоняется к нему, осторожно отодвигает волосы и целует его в лоб.

Во сне у Айзавы-сана сухие ладони и тёплые губы, и Мацуда совсем не спешит просыпаться.

 

Их в комнате всё ещё двое: он и Айзава-сан, они перемещаются от кресел и монитора к дивану и бумагам и обратно и, похоже, работают; этим вечером здесь остановились часы, сверяться с ними больше нет смысла, но хотя наручные часы Мацуды пока идут, он не знает, каким и верить: его собственные показывают, что прошло не меньше получаса, а ему почему-то чудится, что комнатные всё-таки правы; он рассказывает об этом Айзаве-сану, и тот привстает, оглядывается на стену, различает неподвижные стрелки, недовольно замечает, что определенные люди не только на кресла, но и на часы денег пожалели, и после как будто мимоходом спрашивает, что Мацуда имеет в виду под своими последними словами. Мацуда объясняет и тем самым опять болтает лишнее: наверное, он давно пересек границу лишних слов, но понимает это, как всегда, слишком поздно — лишь когда после такого ответа Айзава-сан разглядывает с возрастающим подозрением его лицо и руки, крепко берет за плечо, разворачивает к себе и велит смотреть себе прямо в глаза.

Мацуда и смотрит.

Он считал, что скрывать ему нечего, и потому не тревожился: он всегда расплескивал излишние слова, из всех людей такая ненадежная черта досталась именно ему, но, видимо, всему существует предел, а он свой уже перешел и не заметил, слова копились с каждым днем, и именно сегодня их оказалось слишком много; Айзава-сан очень тонко чувствует грань между нормальным и странным и, когда преобладает странное, начинает действовать, как ему подсказывают какие-то личные соображения, и остановить его лучше не пытаться: Мацуда простодушно считал, что скрывать ему было нечего, но Айзава-сан замечает всё, он слушает даже эти его излишние слова и делает определенные выводы, и сейчас Айзава-сан так близко, что у Мацуды душа выворачивается наизнанку, и он почти осязает, как его подозревают во всех возможных грехах, и вместе с тем хочет, чтобы его подозревали, — и именно это чувство труднее всего объяснить и оправдать.

Очень важно знать и помнить, что у Айзавы-сана недовольство и участие отражаются на лице почти одинаково. Трудноразличимо. Нужно чувствовать. Нужно думать.

А Мацуда никогда не мог думать. И сейчас не может. Он замирает.

Айзава-сан внимательно изучает его облик и подмечает невольные движения, проверяет его дыхание, но ничего не находит, и, скорее для себя самого, раздумчиво шепчет, что это он такое делает и зачем, где бы сегодня Мацуда вообще успел, ни на шаг ведь сегодня не отходил, он бы в любом случае заметил, наверняка бы заметил, и Мацуде кажется, что… но в следующую же секунду его настигает разочарование и тягостный стыд за это разочарование: Айзава-сан, удостоверившись еще раз, говорит, что Мацуда просто ведет себя как дитя малое, и только тогда отпускает от себя, задержав взгляд на смятой рубашечной ткани, которую только что сжимала его рука, и слишком порывисто возвращается к позабытым бумагам. Мацуда, оторопелый, тоже склоняется над этими документами, но не разбирает первой же строки, он протирает глаза и ослабляет галстук, и ему снова кажется, и он оглядывается на Айзаву-сана и видит, что в эту же самую секунду Айзава-сан оглядывается на него. Отворачиваются друг от друга они тоже одновременно.

Долго это не продолжится.

Со стены на них безгласно взирают нескончаемые девять часов вечера.

 

У Айзавы-сана есть: маленькая расчёска и связка ключей в карманах пиджака, зажигалка и мелочь (на всякий случай) в карманах брюк, развязавшийся шнурок на левом ботинке (всё время приходится поправлять), платиновое обручальное кольцо, на которое Мацуда упорно избегает смотреть, сухие широкие ладони и длинные пальцы (на одном наклеен пластырь — вчерашним вечером Айзава-сан случайно порезался о страницу), сутуловатые плечи, три родинки на шее, продолговатый подбородок, привычка в задумчивости потирать губы, нос с горбинкой, широкие брови и требовательное, дотошное, рабочее выражение глаз — это ещё публичные очертания, их может заметить решительно кто угодно, однако Мацуде нравится представлять себя первым, пусть для того и необходимо приврать, и когда Мацуда осваивается в этих мелочах до такой степени, что замечает некоторые искаженные отголоски характера Айзавы-сана, какое-то его неосознанное повторение в себе самом, он начинает мучиться мыслью о том, что дотянуться до большего уже не сможет.

 

_Да? Эрико? Дома что-то случилось? Да что такое здесь... Повтори ещё раз, погромче... Эрико, ты ведь и сама знаешь: очень много дел, мы с тобой уже по этому поводу разговаривали. Нет, подробнее — не могу. Эрико, тебе не нужно, так будет спокойнее. Зачем... Что? Как это — не звонил? Совсем же недавно... Выключен? Не мог он всё это время быть выключен... Наверное, забегался, забыл... Ладно. Прости меня, Эрико... Да, тут я сплоховал. Да — забыл. Не надо так беспокоиться... Я тебя прошу. Сколько лет уже так живём, а сейчас... Не переживай. Ну? Я честно говорию — не знаю, успею ли сегодня... Эрико... Я скучаю по вам. Очень скучаю. Домой хочется... Да, я постараюсь к ужину. Я приеду._

 

Он позвонил отцу, но через три дрожащих гудка быстро нажал на кнопку и прекратил вызов, он хотел позвонить матери, но подумал, что опять не сможет ничего рассказать и расстроит её до слёз, он позвонил друзьям, но откликались лишь автоответчики, он пытался позвонить каким-то знакомым, чьи очертания лиц пришлось хмуро вспоминать по чертам иероглифов, но услышал только изредка прерываемую помехами тишину.

 

Интересно, откуда родом Айзава-сан?

 

Иногда Айзава-сан вынимает бумажник, внутри которого находятся две или три маленькие цветные фотографии, безвинным пламенем обжигающие глаза, и у Мацуды невольно искажается лицо, и он поспешно отворачивается, багровея, или вовсе отходит в другой конец комнаты — не только из-за того, что ему до отвратительного совестно и горько, но и потому, что Мацуда всякий раз вынужден признавать: настоящее — это совсем не он. Только счастливые улыбки на снимках.

 

_Что тебе нужно?_

А ответить — страшно.

 

Айзава-сан мог бы: отругать из горячности, окружить презрением, воспринять Мацуду как предателя, схватить так, что останутся синяки, припереть к стенке и выпытать нужный ответ, брезгливо отереть руки о пиджак, отрешиться и забыть само существование Мацуды, уйти без ответа, разочароваться, не оставляя возможности исправить ошибку, закрыть глаза и зажать уши, прочитать горестную лекцию, пожалеть, как жалеют смертельно больного, в очередной раз безрезультатно втолковать, что же такое ответственность; впрочем, точно так же Айзава-сан мог бы: всмотреться в Мацуду как впервые, улыбнуться, назвать Мацуду по имени, запустить пальцы в его волосы, скинуть и отбросить пиджак, расстегнуть его рубашку, брюки, прижать к себе, зацеловать до боли, допьяна — всё сделать, чего бы Мацуда ни захотел, о чём бы Мацуда ни бредил в эти невнятные дни, о чём бы, кто знает, ни задумывался порой сам Айзава-сан...

_И ради этого ты врёшь? Всё изворачиваешься, недоговариваешь, глаза прячешь... Ради этого — так бессовестно врёшь?_

Действительно, Мацуда — снова лжец: Айзава-сан не сделает ничего — ни плохого, ни хорошего.

Ведь у Мацуды нет на это никакого права. Ведь Айзава-сан — честный человек.

 

— Скажите, Айзава-сан, а о чем вы сейчас думаете?

— Что это за вопросы такие?

— Мне казалось, вам понравится. Вы строгий, Айзава-сан…

— Почему же, мне нравится. Хороший вопрос. А не нравится мне то, что ты слишком… о посторонних вещах слишком много думаешь.

— Каких — посторонних?..

— Мацуда, не притворяйся, ты меня понял. Сосредоточься, разберись. Ты ведь можешь, в конце-то концов.

— Вы не хотите разговаривать?

— Нет, говори. Так не заснем. Только не забывай, что нам еще и работать надо.

— Айзава-сан…

— В чем дело?

— Как вы думаете, что будет потом?

— Потом — это когда?

— Ну, потом. После того, как всё закончится.

— Поймаем Киру, разойдемся по домам и заживем спокойно. Будет так — и никак иначе. Такого, Мацуда, вопроса даже возникать не должно. Откуда сомнения?

— Так странно, Айзава-сан… Мне иногда кажется, что и убийства, и дело Киры, и то, что из всего отдела нас осталось только пятеро, что нам довелось лицо Рюдзаки увидеть, и даже то, как мы с вами сейчас разговариваем — всё это не по-настоящему происходит. Как, наверное, когда кошмары снятся. Здесь тянется один и тот же день, а снаружи, может быть, уже столько поменялось… Мы выберемся отсюда через много лет и будем уже такие старые; это страшно — не то чтобы очень, но...

— Знаешь, Мацуда... У нас есть план действий — какой-никакой, но имеется; у нас есть цель, которую мы ещё с начала для себя четко обозначили. И вот этот промежуток между нашим с тобой разговором и целью — целиком наша ответственность. Но нам, я считаю, не стоит заглядывать настолько далеко. А тебе — особенно. Мы именно сейчас пытаемся работать и живем сейчас. Никому не дано знать, на что будет похож… пусть даже завтрашний день, а если представить, сколько всего может измениться за такой долгий срок… Мы с тобой далеко не гении, Мацуда. Хотя и пытаемся соответствовать.

— Скорее всего, вы правы, Айзава-сан. Ответственность — это тяжело!.. Так тяжело... А, точно, Айзава-сан, не хотите кофе? Я себе приготовить хотел, но только сейчас вспомнил!

— Да, спасибо. Хм, тяжело, значит… По тебе и не скажешь.

— Айзава-сан… А вы давно куда-нибудь ходили? Ну, прогуляться.

— Куда, например?

— Ну, хотя бы выпить. Я вот даже забыл, когда в последний раз на улицу выходил просто так…

— Ты приглашаешь?

— Почему: я — нет… Да… Я…

— Вот мы и сходим. Потом, когда Киру поймаем. Обязательно сходим.

И Айзава-сан оборачивается в кресле, облокотившись об стол и чуть запустив пальцы в волосы, и наблюдает за ним из-за плеча, и улыбается — не открыто, но так… ласково, наверное? — и у Мацуды словно в груди что-то обрывается: он не должен был этого видеть, особенно в таком полумраке, на то и был расчет, но он всё равно заметил, ведь теперь он вглядывается — и не может ни пошевелиться, ни отвести глаза, ни вымолвить ни слова, и при этом даже не понимает, а костями чувствует, что снова, уже в который раз, попал в западню, из которой так просто не выбраться, и он стоит столбом, бестолковый, нелепый и озаряемый тусклыми и косыми отблесками от мониторов, а напротив него — Айзава-сан.

— Ну, что стоишь, Мацуда? Чего ты ждешь?

Все говорят: самая большая беда Мацуды в том, что он сначала делает, а думать начинает только тогда, когда уже ничего нельзя исправить. Все это знают — не знает лишь сам Мацуда.

_Кого ты ждешь?_

Но Айзава-сан больше не говорит ничего.

И Мацуда смотрит на него, и укоряет себя за свою нелепость, и думает так быстро, как никогда не думал, и думает только о неправильном, и хочет подойти и дотронуться, и хочет оставить эту улыбку для себя одного, и хочет по-стыдному сжать ручки кресла, и хочет, чтобы именно это мгновение остановилось навсегда, но лицо Айзавы-сана уже изменилось, и с каждой неотвратимой секундой понимания Мацуде всё больше кажется, что, быть может, он и в самом деле дурак.

 

_Что тебе нужно?_

Громоздкие ответы не дают покоя, потому что правда должна объясняться просто.

 

_И чем ты только раньше занимался?.. Не привык ты серьёзно работать, тебе разве не приходилось ещё? А ведь почти тридцать лет человеку… Учу тебя, учу, а надо, оказывается, и присматривать тоже, а то убьешься ненароком. Он уже и не соображает ничего… Ну что ты смотришь? Не надо. Всё время смотришь. Как будто я не замечаю… Стой, куда ж ты... стой! Ложись сюда. Чем бы накрыть, было бы одеяло под рукой... Ладно, пускай так. И откуда ты только взялся на мою голову: совсем как ребенок… Ну, засыпай; а завтра… Эх, а завтра попробуем научить тебя ещё раз. Спи спокойно. Детям нужно много спать. Да, так они быстрее взрослеют..._

Вот что однажды почудилось сквозь тягучий сонливый туман. Прошелестело и развеялось.

 

Интересно, кто такой Айзава-сан?

 

В разное время Айзава-сан оказывается: вспыльчивым, несогласным, нетерпимым, яростным, задающим неудобные вопросы, возмущённым, упрямым, мрачным, излишне вольным, откровенно невежливым, разочарованным, прямолинейным, строгим, практичным, сосредоточенным, воодушевленным, самоотверженным, разборчивым, ошеломлённым, измотанным, растерянным, способным на ошибку, способным на признание ошибки, аккуратным, надёжным, терпеливым, искренним, заботливым, ранимым, чутким, отзывчивым, преданным, всю жизнь знакомым, невыносимо добрым, очень простым и очень сложным — можно придумать много названий, можно наблюдать и не придумывать ничего вовсе; лицо Айзавы-сана меняется просто и естественно: Айзава-сан не обязан давать ему оценку и не обязан постоянно держать за него ответ ни перед окружающими, ни перед совестью, ведь его лицо не заключает в себе ничего постыдного, глупого и безответственного, никаких двойных смыслов: Айзава-сан таков, каков он есть, и в том, что Мацуда однажды загорелся идеей истолковать всё неверно и зашёл слишком далеко, нет его вины.

 

_Да? Да, Эрико? Тебя очень плохо слышно, говори громче... Что ты говоришь? Очень заняты, все работают. Я?.. Так и у меня то же самое. Одежда пока есть, не нужно. Сегодня? Нет, не получится. Допоздна. Эрико... Да. Да, я знаю, сколько дней не был дома. Думаешь, я этому рад? Что? Конечно, люблю... Не начинай, мы ведь договаривались... Я тебя не слышу... Кажется? Что тебе кажется? Эрико, не надо. Ну мы же взрослые люди... Не надо, успокойся, а то детей совсем перепугаешь. Успокойся. Зачем ты так говоришь? Я очень устал... Знаю, знаю. Хочешь сказать, мне самому нравится так работать, не спать целыми сутками — ты это хочешь сказать? Мне не нравится, но я должен. Должен, понимаешь? Работа — моя ответственность, всё это — моя ответственность!.. Так, давай не будем ругаться по телефону. Успокойся. Пожалуйста. И я успокоюсь. Ложись спать. Сегодня я не вернусь домой, Эрико._

 

...просто на некоторых людей глядят в упор, не замечая, а некоторых замечают сразу, не глядя.

Айзава-сан был заметным человеком.

 

_Что тебе нужно?_

 

Их в комнате всегда двое, он и Айзава-сан: они оцепенели, каждый на своем месте, и всё ещё, почти судорожно, пытаются работать, но попытки проваливаются одна за другой, руки не держат, глаза не читают, все мысли — только о постороннем, о безответственном, непорядочном и напрасном, и это уже не работа, а сплошное притворство — даже не столько друг перед другом, сколько перед самими собой, — и если двадцать минут назад получалось мало, то теперь вовсе ничего не получается; здесь не идут часы, не работают телефоны — что началось помехами на линии связи, закончилось частыми гудками в пустоту, и вскоре выяснилось, что тем нескольким людям извне, из-за никогда не отворяемых окон и сдвинутых жалюзи, не так уж и нужно слышать голос Мацуды, все его улыбчивые приветствия, несвоевременные вопросы, докучливые шутки, мелочные рассказы и скованные прощания, а самому Мацуде не так уж и необходимо прорываться к ним со своим дружелюбием сквозь молчаливую бездну, и тогда он совсем забросил сотовый, — и, в конечном итоге, никого в целом здании, кроме него и Айзавы-сана, не осталось, а может, никогда никого и не было, и, честно говоря, это должно коробить Мацуду ненормальностью происходящего: он ведь пожизненно душа компании, ему ведь нравится, когда всё оживленно, болтливо, когда места свободного для себя не остается; ведь Мацуда из кожи вон рвется в попытках произвести на встречных именно такое впечатление; ведь так он и видится, и оказывается лучше во всех отношениях, гораздо лучше, чем тот, кем он стал собственными силами; ведь к этому представлению он пришел, наверняка единожды за взрослую жизнь свою рассудив правильно, и не собирался, не желал от него отказываться; ведь Мацуде намного легче было перетерпеть последствия откровенности и упреки в чистосердечии, чем напоминания о прошлых неудачах, которыми в тягостные минуты окружает каждого человека одиночество — и если бы кто-нибудь другой, кто-нибудь более рассудительный и здравомыслящий, оформил его ощущения и чувства в полноценные слова и высказал их без утайки, Мацуда бы искренне удивился — как от непривычности такого описания, так и его правдивости: в здании больше никого не осталось только по той причине, что Мацуда нарочно и ревностно вычеркивал из памяти все лица и заменял единственным, заменял воплощением основательности и надежности, полной своей противоположностью, оттолкнув иное далеко на задний план, и теперь Мацуда наблюдает это лицо в любой момент, когда захочет, и в любом состоянии, которое замечал, и способен даже выдумать новые, однако несравнимо сильнее хочет увидеть их наяву; да, он увлекался и прежде, с трудом разбирался в хитросплетениях маленьких симпатий и привязанностей и с такой же легкостью отступался от них порой, и он протягивал целому миру свои легкие руки, их даже подчас пожимали, но та пора пропала бесследно, как второе ушедшее детство, и непостижимым является то, что Мацуда едва ли сожалеет по ней.

Комнату распирает вязкая, оглушительная тишина, работа позабыта и заброшена, последнее оправдание исчерпало себя, Мацуда смотрит сквозь лист, сквозь какие-то слова и числа и не понимает написанного, не понимает, зачем в пальцах сжимает карандаш, прикусывает губы, взлохмачивает волосы и снова приглаживает, не понимает, почему так тяжело вдохнуть, почему стало тесно и душно, почему кажется, что он обнажён и телом, и мыслями, почему страх обгладывает душу — лихорадочное мгновение замкнулось на себя, и Мацуда чувствует, что так больше нельзя, нужно хоть что-нибудь сделать, пусть даже закричать во всё горло в ночной мрак штаб-квартиры, и чем крепче он убеждается в этом, тем сильнее его поражает нерешительность Айзавы-сана — Мацуда и не предполагал, что узнает его таким.

Однажды в конце зимы, ещё когда они мотались из одной токийской гостиницы в другую, Айзава-сан сказал ему, что рано или поздно каждый человек должен совершить некий выбор, серьёзный или пустяковый — неважно, и при этом человек волен поступить не так, как ожидается, а как угодно лишь ему — в разумных пределах, учитывая обстоятельства и последствия, взяв на себя ответственность за своё решение. Сказал, это очень трудно — правильно выбрать. Сказал, легко выбирать только тем, кто не хочет задумываться — или ещё не научился.

Была ночь, шёл мелкий снег, они стояли на балкончике номера, накинув на плечи пальто. В помещении постоянно работал телевизор или два — за спиной и тогда слышались голоса новостных ведущих. Айзава-сан, устало ссутулившись, курил сигарету и хмуро смотрел куда-то вниз, на дорогу. Иногда болезненно зажмуривался и потирал воспалённые глаза. Потом обернулся к Мацуде и с какой-то жалостью долго всматривался в его лицо. Тихо, но твёрдо спросил, задумывался ли над своим выбором он, ясно ли представлял, куда и на что шёл, за чем именно захотел погнаться, почему добровольно заперся без права выхода... Ему ведь всего — сколько ему лет? У него ведь ещё столько всего впереди.

Мацуда и брякнул — конечно, мол, он всё заранее продумал, тут и решать-то долго не пришлось, он же всё-таки не трус. Его позвали — он и пошёл. Держаться ему тоже не за кого было. Да, именно так и ответил. Засмеялся даже, кажется, — только вот и сам себе не поверил.

Айзава-сан лишь скривился в невесёлой ухмылке.

А ещё у Айзавы-сана дрожали руки.

Ничего, казалось бы, особенного в этой беседе не было, продолжалась она от силы минут пять — зимой они ещё настоящим расследованием занимались, целыми ночами не спали, моменты отдыха выдавались редко, а даже если бы роскошь свободного времени была им предоставлена, они бы всё равно не имели понятия, как держать себя друг с другом: Айзаве-сану, вероятно, одного взгляда, смешка, слова было достаточно, чтобы составить о Мацуде не самое лучшее представление, а Мацуда, в свою очередь, Айзаву-сана попросту побаивался — однако среди бешеных событий начала две тысячи четвертого года она почему-то не затерялась, и хотя воспоминание слегка потускнело, остались некоторые опорные точки, приблизишься к одной, и прояснится остальное: зима, гостиница, выбор, ответственность, жалость, ухмылка, дрожь — и сейчас Мацуду тревожит подозрительное чувство того, что его вторая, хлипенькая жизнь, которая словно сама по себе развернулась в этих стенах и незаметно похоронила под собой жизнь первую, заканчивается на том же, с чего начиналась; что все старания Айзавы-сана оградить себя и вместе с тем вытащить из этой пропасти его обернулись крахом, и, если Мацуда настоит на своём, Айзава-сан откажется — по крайней мере, на некоторое время — от собственных суждений и достоинства; и что Мацуде вторично даётся возможность самостоятельно принять решение — на тех же основаниях и по тому же поводу, — однако поступит он, как извечный добренький дурачок, неправильно, и после будет безостановочно убеждать себя в обратном, и у него это обязательно получится — даже после того, как все его немногочисленные аргументы разом истончатся, рассыпавшись в пыль — нужно будет всего лишь зажать ладонями уши, крепко зажмуриться и говорить всё больше, бессвязнее и громче, пока голос не сорвётся на крик.

Так есть ли смысл сомневаться, если от тебя изначально ожидались одни ошибки?

И когда Мацуда, нервно оглянувшись, замечает, как Айзава-сан поджимает губы, почти беззвучно охлопывает себя по карманам брюк, прощупывает пиджак, выуживает оттуда пачку сигарет, которая оказывается пустой, сжимает кулаки, разжимает, начинает мелко постукивать пальцами по столу, но не может, не может унять дрожащие руки, точно так же дрожащие руки, у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Айзава-сан, у вас...

— Знаю! Знаю. Я чувствую, как ты на меня смотришь, Мацуда. Я не идиот. Хотя бы сейчас отвернись. Тебе приятно такое видеть? Чего ты добиваешься? Этого?.. Нет, подожди... Ну конечно... Я даже не буду тебя останавливать. Но раз уж ты собираешься устроить бардак, а разбираться мы должны будем вместе, то сначала выслушай меня. Внимательно. Мацуда, ты, в конце концов, не плохой человек — да и я себя тоже таким не считал...

— Вы — замечательный человек!

— Не перебивай. Тебе никогда не хватало серьёзности, сосредотачиваться на важном ты не умеешь, взрослеть тоже как будто не собираешься. Сколько тебе ни говори... Так и есть. Я пытался — у меня не получилось. Не хочу думать, зачем пытался. И не буду — всё равно опоздал. За эти месяцы ты не изменился ни на йоту.

— Это так плохо?

— Чёрт возьми, Мацуда! Выслушай до конца хотя бы раз!

— Я — всегда!..

— В том-то и дело. Ты слушаешь, но не слышишь. Будто... Заранее решил, что именно тебе хочется понимать. И всё. Остального ты избегаешь. Осознаёшь ли ты, не осознаёшь — не знаю. Ведь не может нормальный человек быть таким... необучаемым. Не может! Не должен! Я видел и вижу до сих пор, что ты — далеко не идиот. Пытаешься притвориться, но и врать-то по-настоящему — не умеешь. И я задумался — а, собственно, почему так происходит? Чего ты хочешь добиться? Я не должен был интересоваться, потому что это — твои личные дела... Личные... Но как пересеклось... Как буду в глаза смотреть... Я не подумал. Я виноват. Всё — моя ответственность... Я не такого хотел. Как же всё-таки... Ты всегда где-то рядом. Пора бы привыкнуть давно, а вот... Тебя слишком много. Мельтешишь там, здесь, передо мной, под рукой... Куда бы ни пошёл — там снова возникаешь ты. Я не могу... А, к чёрту — я только твой голос слышу, я ни одного лица знакомого, кроме твоего, вспомнить не могу!.. Отвечай: почему? Почему мы окон не открываем? Сидим в духоте, не соображаем ничего? Почему даже днём здесь темно? Думаешь, так и надо? Так люди живут? Переплетаются друг с другом, склеиваются, для всего остального умирают и ничего дальше собственного носа не видят? Нет... Ты внятно ответить не сможешь. Если сможешь — не захочешь. И я не смогу... Что, Мацуда, смешной я? Смешной? Да у меня самого на себя без смеха смотреть не получается: раньше у меня была хотя бы уверенность — я знал, куда иду. Знал причины. Знал, что смогу в любой момент оглянуться и порадоваться тому, что оставил после себя. По крайней мере, представить, что я жил честно и правильно. И никого не обманывал. Человеку нужна уверенность. Нужно твёрдо стоять на ногах. Это — основа, отсюда всё исходит! Без неё путь — жизнь... ломается, скукоживается, делается такой... ничтожной. Один смех. Мне — нужна уверенность!.. Что ты... смотришь. Видно, в конце концов я и оказался дураком — потому что слишком много думал...

Айзава-сан давно уже бросается из стороны в сторону, не смотрит на Мацуду, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, вздымает руки и распаляет себя всё больше и больше, и в его речи слишком часто мелькают пронзительно-высокие нотки, для него совершенно неестественные, и Мацуда понимает, что должен сейчас же придумать убедительное возражение, как-нибудь защитить их обоих, снова отыскать мирное объяснение случающемуся — ведь он тоже совсем не такого хотел: всё это время Мацуда силился хотя бы приотодвинуть публичное лицо Айзавы-сана, хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть и убедиться в том прекрасном, которое наполовину наблюдал перед собой и наполовину придумал, но никак не ожидал, что уже пробрался гораздо дальше, и точно так же не ожидал, что Айзава-сан так легко потеряет перед ним всякое лицо; тогда же у Айзавы-сана срывается голос, и он резко смолкает, будто задохнувшись нечаянным вихрем слов, которых прежде никогда не тратил зря, ударяет кулаком по столу, шатко подходит, сгорбленный, к наглухо закрытому окну и невидящим взглядом рассматривает, как часовая стрелка застыла на девяти, а минутная — на четырёх, даже не подрагивают, звука нет — потом берёт глубокий вдох, выпрямившись, оборачивается и, упираясь ладонями о столешницу, с озлобленной решимостью продолжает:

— А что мне нужно — самому?.. Всё забыл, всё... Понятия не имею! Я уже сказал, что не стану тебя останавливать. Точно не стану — не вижу смысла. Пусть будет по-твоему. К чёрту! Пускай! Какая разница — всё равно как оплёванному жить... Что так, что по-другому...

Между Айзавой-саном и Мацудой — ровно четыре неслышимых шага, и Айзава-сан не придаёт этому никакого значения, он хватает кресло за спинку, тащит за собой, усаживается перед Мацудой и сцепляет пальцы в замок, склонившись вперёд, ещё ближе.

— Делай как хочешь, теперь воля твоя. Но и ответственность тоже — будет твоя. Ответственность... Было для тебя пустое слово — может, хоть теперь поймёшь. Может, у меня получится... должен же ребёнок повзрослеть когда-нибудь... Должен ведь...

На протяжении жизни Мацуда не раз вспоминал такое детское открытие — если повторять одно и то же слово много раз подряд, не прерываясь и не задумываясь о значении, то через некоторое время оно разрушается: распадается на слоги, на буквы, на отдельные звуки, теряет любой заключённый в себе смысл, растворяется в воздухе и сразу же забывается, исчезает в мгновение ока, есть оно — и тут же нет его; поначалу это было весело, а после, с годами, стало очень полезно: раз сказанное так просто разрушить — то и вреда оно принести не может, раз обидного и горького слова не существует — то не существует и повода обижаться и горевать.  
Айзава-сан — серьёзный человек и такие открытия оставил в далёком прошлом, однако он столько раз говорил Мацуде об ответственности, что, наверное, уничтожил это понятие собственными руками, даже не предполагая того, и сейчас он, утопающий, держится за хрупкие обломки уверенности, без которой себя не представлял, но под руками ничего не осталось, под ногами — бездна, и Айзава-сан уходит ко дну, и Мацуда знает, что настоящим виновником является только он сам, что бы Айзава-сан ни шептал перед ним, а ещё он знает, что утягивает Айзаву-сана за собой, а ещё он знает, что не станет ему помогать и, скорее всего, не будет чувствовать за это никакого стыда — до тех пор, пока не зазвонят телефоны, не послышатся чужие голоса и не оживёт стрелка на тусклом циферблате.

У Айзавы-сана — развязан галстук, закатаны рукава рубашки, расстёгнут воротник. У Айзавы-сана — брови сведены почти до судороги, сжаты губы, в глазах — растерянность и усталость. У Айзавы-сана — незнакомое лицо.

И Мацуда тянется к нему.

 

Девять часов вечера оказываются девятью часами и в эту секунду, и через час, и через два, и Мацуде до сих пор двадцать шесть лет с небольшим, и он думает, что влюблён.


End file.
